Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 12th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from July 12th, 34 LC. Record Verus Baelheit: Gentlemen, Ladies. Good Colleagues and Mages of Dalaran. I hereby call this Senate Session to order. As per the Usual, we shall begin this week with a review of the last week's events. The Temporal Rifts Plaguing Azeroth continue to be our foremost Priority... Commander Alexander, Could you take the floor, and give us your accounting of the Encounter we had with the Extralinear Muzula entity. Vanidicus Alexander: Jus' that or should I speak on Gilneas as well? Verus Baelheit: We'll have additional testimony for the Gilnean situation. For now, the Muzula report. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Well. Thing's're gettin' worse. That's for starters. Not the best news I know, but the truth. This week we had two extralinear incursions; one in Gilneas, one here in th'city itself. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Two here in the City... The entity known as Muzula Silverweave breached th'city...entered her own domacile, an' made off with a titan relic unknown to the senate an' kept secret from us. This relic, accordin' to her, is a keystaff of some kind, which allow access to various titan manufactorums dedicated to the production of biological weapons. Intel is being assembled an' appropriate response personnel will be deployed t'search possible locations. Oh, and I cut off her arm. We're usin' it to run a cotinuous scry in case this alternatea Muzula returns. That is all. Yes. It's bad. Verus Baelheit: 'Muzula is not the only Extralinear Entity unaccounted for, Unfortunately. Until now, we've been able to counter and repell the Extralinear Entities as they've emerged. But as of now, there are Three Beings out of their time loose on Azeroth. Miss Nimue, do you feel comfortable with sharing with us your experiance in the Librarium Archive? 'Mab Nimue: Future version of Baelheit showed up in the Librarium Archive. He told us over and over that he meant us no harm. That he was there to save us, prepare us. Because of the other beings being hostile, Muzula told us to attack anyway, but it did nothing. He still did not harm us. He searched for something, then it was not there. He- uhm. Then brought down the forcefields instantly and left us. Kyandra Icefire: Is that how Alternate Muzula was able to retrive Muz's artifact? Mab Nimue: I am unsure, I'll leave that to Baelheit or Muzula to answer. Kyandra Icefire: Fair enough. Verus Baelheit: Of course, Mab. Thank you. You are dismissed. There is one other report of Temporal activity. Mister Arc, If you don't mind. Would you account for us the experiance we had in the Gilnean Blackwald? Farel Arc: We recieved a brief transmission from Chncellor Halliwell's communication ring f-from the cathedral of Gilneas city. Our search was lead by Mage-Commander Alexander who then scouted ahead. A-archmage Baelheit lead myself, and a host of others into the Blackweald where we believed the Chancellor had taken a group of hostages. W-we were unable to save the p-people he had taken... a-and were unable to stop him in our brief altercation due to his use of blood magic. Verus Baelheit: This Extralinear Damon was... A Monstrosity. Thank you, Farel. You're dismissed. Chancellor, I ask you now to speak on the order received earlier this week regarding the Chancellery. Damon Halliwell: I....ok. Everyone, the order that was sent out that effectively made my former apprentice Chancellor was in fact not made by myself. Evidence has come to light to point that the seal of the Chancellor used was in fact the darker version of myself. A note was found by Lord DeVin with the word "weakness" written in blood. I believe this was an attempt to sow chaos in the ranks of the council after he used blood magic to drive myself feral. Arranax DeVin: Indeed ... Vanidicus Alexander: Time travel, man. Arranax DeVin: It seems the off world servants wish to undermine us. I do have something I desire to add here. Damon Halliwell: And later tonight we shall ensure that the events used to do so will not be used again. Of course Lord DeVin. Meriahm Lausten: These alternates are beginning to pose a serious and direct threat to the Senate. We should ramp up our efforts to bring them down. Vanidicus Alexander: I concur. Mr. Rinklestein: If I might make a suggestion briefly? Arranax DeVin: I, Arranax DeVin, your Minister of the Interior, hand in hand with Vanidicus Alexander, Minister of war stands fully behind our Chancellor. Outside powers will not be allowed to undermine our continuity of government. Mr. Rinklestein: Well-spoken. Verus Baelheit: Your patriotism is appreciated, Arranax. Arranax DeVin: If any of you feel you have been exposed to a risk to our democracy, please convey it to one of us. It will be dealt with. Vanidicus Alexander: Do not hesitate. Verus Baelheit: Mister Rinklestein. You had something to add? Meriahm Lausten: We are lucky that they have thus far only sought to undermine us. They should be stopped, before their influence spreads to Stormwind or any other allies we have. Vanidicus Alexander: I shudder to think. Arranax DeVin: That is all. Please. Go on. Vanidicus Alexander: What is your suggestion, professor? Mr. Rinklestein: Oh, yes. I have noticed a recurring pattern in the appearance of these chronological anomalies; there is a powerful distortion that seems to have an effect on the individuals in our own timeline that these entities correspond with. I suggest we establish immediate containment procedures regarding any artifacts obtained from these entities. Should they come into the hands of our own colleagues... It could result in catastrophe. Vanidicus Alexander: She's our best analyst. Who should I give it too? Mr. Rinklestein: I can't say for sure! Vanidicus Alexander: There you go. Now everyone please cease botherin' me about the damn thing. Arranax DeVin: They do that... Always with the bothering. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Mister Rinklestein. Meriahm Lausten: If I might make a request of the Senate while we are on this topic? Va nidicus Alexander: W e can discuss yer concerns regardin' extralinear limbs after th'meetin' if ye so wish. Mr. Rinklestein: Splendid. Arranax DeVin: '''Yes, Lausten? '''Verus Baelheit: Go ahead, Meriahm. Meriahm Lausten : As many of you know, we have a strong internal defense force in Mage-Commander Alexander and the Lord DeVin. It is possible - and perhaps this has come up and perhaps not - that our alternates may be attempting to take our places. Simple illusion magic could disguise them well enough that they might infiltrate our ranks. Verus Baelheit: Fortunately, we appear to be safe at least in that regard. V anidicus Alexander : We have already changed all access codes an' runes. Verus Baelheit: If I might elaborate. M eriahm Lausten: I'd ask that the members of the Senate be mindful and cautious, and report anything suspicious to the Ministries nonetheless. We need to take steps to ensure it doesn't occur. Verus Baelheit: '''All of these Extralinear Entities are absolutely -bathed- in Chronomancy. They practically reek of the Magic. Every single one we've encountered, Regardless of magic used. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes, and though we have been working on illusion screening. '''Meriahm Lausten: I did not say it had been done, merely that it was possible and that the Senate should be on their guard. That is all. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Meriahm. Vanidicus Alexander: We'll continue questionin' of our prisoner in th'hold Meriahm, he's been useful. Verus Baelheit: I now open the Senate floor to any issues that may wish to be addressed to the Senate. Present your hand or your Staff to speak. A large portion of the records were removed. Zalphar the Green :'' Enough, Arranax of the black robe! '(Zalphar stops Arranax's malicious behavior by polymorphing him into a sheep)' 'A large portion of the records were removed. ''' Damon Halliwell: Right... Verus Baelheit: Chancellor, resume your position. Meriahm Lausten: 'Come now, it'll be alright. Just finish out the meeting, Chancellor. 'Aithnea Escol: '''Someone’s panties are in a twist over being sheeped. '''Damon Halliwell: So much for safety! Meriahm Lausten: You can have an honor duel -later-. If we can get back to the -meeting-. I see no reason that this cannot be resolved in about half an hour. For now, Verus, open the floor before someone gets stabbed on the Senate floor. Again. By Arranax. Again. Verus Baelheit: Agreed. This floor is now open to any Issues to be presented. Prior events nonwithstanding. Vanidicus Alexander: Now! Back to what we were sayin'! Now. Does anyone have anythin' to say? Meriahm Lausten: And so help me, one more polymorph spell gets tossed around in this chamber I shall teleport the lot of you to Ancient Dalaran. The floor is now open. Arranax DeVin: Laugh now, you little cunt. Laugh it up. Verus Baelheit: Mab. Meriahm Lausten: Oh, thank goodness. Verus Baelheit: Please address this Council. Mab Nimue: I made a paper that contains news events that happens around the Senate. Some are talked about during Senate sessions, some are not, but I feel it keeps us in touch as a Senate. It also lists sales around the city, and a hot-spot to look for that is labeled as Kirin Tor. It also highlights promotions and a person of the week. I want to try to make the papers weekly. If anyone wants to add anything to them, please let me know. The Violet Eye Times is a free paper, for everyone to see whenever they'd like. Lora Raventhorne: Do you have a food and drink section to the paper? Verus Baelheit: I thought it was Kirin Tor Monthly... Mab Nimue: Ah, yes there is a food section that labels recipes, but it needs more to it, as well. It doesn't have enough. I don't do the Kirin Tor Monthly, I just do Senate news really. Lora Raventhorne: We'll talk later. Mab Nimue: That's all, if there's no more questions. Verus Baelheit: When do issues usually come out? Mab Nimue: Weekly, when I feel I am finished with them, there is not a set date yet as they are new. Verus Baelheit: Lora, Something to add? Lora Raventhorne: '''More of a heads-up to the Inner Council. '''Verus Baelheit: Go ahead. Lora Raventhorne: Miss Silverweave has filled out a Writ of Dispensation, or a request to use Forbidden Magic. I looked it over, and it seems filled out well. I now pass it to the Inner Council for them to vote it as they please. Verus Baelheit: Noted. Thank you. Given the Hour, We will finish this Evening's Session with promotions. Verus Baelheit: '''Mister Dashaeus, Please step forward. Dashaeus, in your Time amongst us, you have Impressed this Council with your dedication to the ideals of Dalaran and your progress as a Mage. I have no hesitation in granting you promotion to Colleague. Congratulations. Dismissed, Dashaeus. '''Verus Baelheit: I hereby draw this Session to a close. To Protect and Serve Dalaran! All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes Category:Senate Sessions